Onyx: Defying Destiny
by eeveebreeder678
Summary: At ten, Onyx Nohara started her journey with Pokemon to have an adventure. She faces not only Gym leaders and wild Pokemon, but love, war, destiny, darkness, and the weight of the world. Journeyfic. Rating applies to later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Fight Time!

Disclaimer, Courtesy of the Demon Eevees:

Translated from Pokemon:

Demon Eevee One: Mistress does not own Pokemon...

Demon Eevee Two: ...even though she wishes she does...

Demon Eevee Three: ...because if she did...

Demon Eevee Four: ...Ash would be long gone...

Demon Eevee Five: ...and we, the Demon Eevees...

Demon Eevee Six: ...would take over the world.

All 19 Demon Eevees: BWAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

**Onyx: Defying Destiny**

Chapter One

Fight Time!

_DRIIIINNNNGGG!!_

Onyx sat up at the sound of her alarm clock, her waist length black hair loose and flopping around her face. "It's finally time!" She sprang out of bed, startling the Staravia perched on her bedpost. Its feathers ruffled. "STARRRR!" The girl stroked it's back to calm it, apologizing as she did. " It's okay Starry, calm down..." The Staravia flew from the room, swooping out the door on a search for breakfast.

Onyx dressed impatiently, yanking her pajamas off and throwing them in a heap, pulling the green tube top and black cropped jacket on in haste, slipping the black skirt on in a flash. She grabbed her hat off the top of her PC, patted it for luck, and yanked it on. Her boots waited by the door, her gloves above them. She yanked them on. Her black-sheathed knife was snatched from a shelf and clipped onto her belt. She ran out the door, skidding to a halt in front of a breakfast she was too excited to eat.

"Already dressed, Onyx-chan?" The old woman said, carrying a tray of pancakes. The Staravia landed on the windowsill, and she tossed it a small pancake, which it swallowed quickly.

"Yeah... It's finally the day." Onyx said, smiling brightly, as she forced herself to sit down and eat.

"Good, then after you've eaten, your grandfather will get his Staraptor and your Starry, and he will Fly you to Sandgem Town." The old woman smiled at Onyx. "Eat now, Onyx-chan! You can't travel on an empty stomach!"

"Yes, Grandma."

Onyx's grandfather walked in. "Onyx, after you've eaten, get Starry. Soren is outside, and we are ready to go when you are."

Onyx scarfed down what she could. Starry flew from the windowsill and began to follow. Onyx grabbed her bag from beside the door and ran outside.

Soren, her grandfather's Staraptor, stood at attention in the front yard. Most of Sunyshore wasn't awake yet, but the sight of a Staraptor was a common sight for the neighbors. Starry fluttered out the door after Onyx, making an ungainly landing beside the Staraptor. "Staaaaravia!"

Onyx leapt next to the Staravia. "Starry, use Fly!"

The Staravia grew until it was big enough to carry Onyx. Onyx leapt on, while her grandfather did the same with Soren.

* * *

The flight to Sandgem was quicker than expected, taking a little over an hour. Still, for Onyx, the time dragged on and on. They finally touched down in front of Rowan's lab, Onyx nearly falling off of Starry's back in excitement. She reached the door and hesitated, looking back at her grandfather.

"Go on, Onyx, I'll wait out here." he said gently.

Onyx smiled and turned, her old excitement flooding back. She ran into the lab, slamming the door shut in her excitement. Professor Rowan emerged from the back room, holding three pokeballs and two pokedexes.

"You're early." he said as he set the pokedexes down on his desk. "You'll be the Nohara girl, then?"

Onyx nodded. "Professor, do you suppose that I could see the pokemon?"

"I suppose that you might meet them now. Just don't let them escape." He handed her the three pokeballs.

"Thank you, Professor!" The dark haired girl ran outside to a nearby route, and sent the pokemon out.

The Turtwig emerged first, landing in a patch of grass. "Tur?" It seemed rather shy, but it allowed Onyx to pat it gently on the head.

The Piplup followed soon after, the proud little penguin pokemon attempting to look superior by pulling itself up to it's pitiful full height. It ignored the Turtwig, who was now getting his tummy rubbed by Onyx.

Lastly, the Chimchar appeared. It hopped over to Onyx, who ceased pampering the Turtwig to watch it. The lone female of the three starters, she hopped onto Onyx's head, then to her shoulders.

The Piplup ignored the Turtwig, who was playing in the tall grass, and the Chimchar, who was having it's head scratched by Onyx. It was the loner of the three, never playing with or talking to the fire and grass types.

"Charrr." The Chimchar ran about in front of Onyx, making funny faces. Onyx laughed

at the fire monkey's antics, nearly forgetting the other two starters.

"TWIIIIGG!" Onyx turned to see two wild Starly attacking the grass type. It crouched close to the ground, trying to shield it's head from the sharp talons and beaks of the two Starlys. One Starly had already slashed his head with its beak, leaving a long cut over one eye. Onyx started to charge in, but she was rebuffed by one of the Starlys pecking her head.

_The only way I can help the Turtwig is to get help from the other starters... _she thought. Onyx turned to the Piplup, but it turned away.

"Aren't you going to DO something?!" Onyx shouted. But the Piplup stuck its beak in the air and began to walk away. Angrily, Onyx tuned to the Chimchar to see that it was gone too. She turned, expecting to see the Turtwig alone with the Starlys. Instead, she saw a small fire type trying to Scratch both Starlys art once, while at the same time shielding the terrified Turtwig.

Emboldened by the Chimchar's gesture, Onyx charged in again, ignoring the pecking on her head and arms. She swung her bag at the nearest Starly, connecting with a _BONK! _"STAARRR!" Meanwhile, the Chimchar had Scratched the other Starly enough to make several feathers fall out. Both Starlys took to the sly, one missing several feathers with scratches on its back, and the other with a large lump on its head.

"We did it!" Onyx shouted to the Chimchar, the Turtwig in her arms. The fire monkey leapt onto her head with a cheerful "Charrr!"

With the Chimchar on her head and the Turtwig in her arms, Onyx started back to the lab, three pokeballs in her hands. The Piplup followed behind her, not out of companionship but out out of necessity, as she had its pokeball.

When she reentered the lab, Onyx saw Professor Rowan standing next to a white-haired boy, who was playing with one of the pokedexes.

"Good, you're back. But what happened to the Turtwig?" he said, as onyx was holding the Turtwig, who had a cut on it's forehead.

"He was attacked by Starlys." Onyx said, setting the Turtwig down on a nearby table. "He just has the one cut, and he seems okay now that he's not nervous anymore." The Piplup and Chimchar followed, sitting next to the Turtwig.

The white-haired boy looked her up and down, silver eyes flashing. He wore black jeans and a blue jacket, a blue baseball cap pulled over his spiky white hair. _She doesn't seem to be much of a threat.._

"Onyx, this is Ivor Mion. He is also beginning his journey today." Professor Rowan said as he handed her the other pokedex. "Have you decided which pokemon you would like?"

Onyx looked at the three pokemon. Her mind, however, had been made up ever since the aftermath of the Starly attack. " I choose the Chimchar."

Professor Rowan handed her the Chimchar's pokeball, while the Chimchar leapt from the table to her head. "Chim!"

Ivor studied the remaining two starters, scanning both with his pokedex. _The Turtwig's a weakling, even his stats are bad. The Piplup has a good nature, and it at least has potential. Guess I'll take it. _"I choose Piplup." Rowan handed him the pokeball, and the Piplup hopped off the table and stood beside him.

"Now that you've chosen your pokemon, you are ready to begin your journey." Professor Rowan returned the Turtwig to its pokeball, and returned to the back room with it.

"Thanks, Professor!" Onyx ran out the door again, the Chimchar following her. Ivor followed at a more sedate pace, the Piplup disdainfully avoiding where Onyx had stepped. _ The Nohara girl doesn't seem that tough. I'll battle her to get Piplup some experience._

"Grandfather!" Onyx ran out, the Chimchar following her. She hugged him while the Chimchar leapt on top of the Staraptor's head.

"You picked the Chimchar, then?" her grandfather said as he watched it jump around on Soren's head.

Onyx nodded, smiling. She hugged Starry tightly.

Her grandfather returned Starry to its pokeball. "I need to get back to your grandmother now. Be sure to call us." He hugged Onyx once more, then climbed onto the Staraptor's back, and began to Fly back to Sunyshore City.

"Nohara!" Onyx turned to see Ivor, his Piplup at the ready. " I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Onyx turned to the Chimchar, who nodded and leapt from her shoulder, ready to fight.

"Chimchar, Scratch"

"Piplup, block the Scratch with Pound!" The Piplup Pounded the Chimchar's paws, successfully blocking the Scratch and damaging the Chimchar's health points.

"Leer, Chimchar!" The Piplup stepped back slightly, unnerved.

"Shake it off and pound again, Piplup!"

"Chimchar! Scratch it, now!" The Chimchar neared the Piplup, but it Pounded away the attack, taking most of the Chimchar's HP with it.

"Piplup, take it out with one more Pound!"

" CHAARRRR!" The Chimchar was thrown backwards, hitting Onyx and knocking her down.

"CHIMCHAR! Are you okay?" Onyx asked worriedly, cradling the fainted fire monkey. It responded with a weak "Chimmmm..."

Ivor returned the Piplup to its pokeball. He smirked. _Pathetic...Just as I guessed. _"You know, you should just give up on training now."

Onyx looked up. "What are you implying."

"Think of it this way, Nohara. Name five female pokemon masters." He paused. Onyx said nothing. "None, right? All female trainers get sick of seeing their pokemon get hurt. They stop training after a couple of years, and they all end up in the same place. Your pokemon and you will end up like them. That's right," he said, smirking. "You'll all end up the same: contest fodder." He turned his back to her, and started to walk away.

" You're wrong." Ivor turned slightly to see Onyx on her feet, the Chimchar in her arms. "If there are no female pokemon masters now, then I'll be the first. You'll see."

He smirked again. "Yeah, right. And Clefairy really came from the moon. I'm not stupid." He turned and continued on his way.

Onyx headed for a pokemon center, still cradling the Chimchar in her arms. _I'll show him someday. I know I was right._

* * *

Professor Rowan watched the two battles through his window. He saw Onyx beat off the Starlys with the Chimchar's help, and he saw her lose to Ivor. He turned and headed to his back room. _That girl..Although she lost her first battle, there's something in her aura that is destined for greatness. She'll be fine out there, with the Chimchar by her side. _He smiled. _She'll be all right..._

* * *

"How was it?" Onyx's grandmother asked that night.

"Excellent, she made friends with her starter, a Chimchar, easily." her grandfather replied, smiling to his wife.

"I always knew that she had a way with pokemon..." she said, smiling. "Ever since we found her on our doorstep, she's made friends with them... Look at how happy Starry has been. Her parents, whoever they were, must have loved pokemon."

"Her destiny lies with pokemon, I know." He grandfather said. "She has always been their friend."

**Later...**

The Chimchar and Onyx were spending the night on a nearby route, the same route where she had first met Chimchar. They had set up camp, the fire monkey getting tangled in the tent successively. They lay outside, watching the stars and the moon. "Look, it's a full moon.."

A shadow passed before the moon, too quickly to be studied. "Did you see that?!" Onyx said in surprise.

"Char!" The Chimchar nodded vigorously.

Onyx yawned. "Well, whatever it was... We'd better get to sleep." They crawled into the tent, curling up in the sleeping bags, the Chimchar softening its flame so that the tent wouldn't ignite.

"Oh, almost forgot...You need a name. What should I call you?" Onyx said,stretching out.

The Chimchar shrugged.

"What about...Yuki?" The Chimchar nodded and yawned simultaneously.. "Charrr..."

"Yuki it is, then. Goodnight, Yuki..." Onyx drifted off the Chimchar already asleep beside her.

The moon shone overhead, unperturbed by shadows, but still bright.

* * *

EB678: Well? How's that for a beginning? I'm not great with first battle scenes, cause they only have two moves to use.. In this section, I post story info, bonuses, etc.

ANNOUNCEMENT- Sorry to anyone into Piplups and contests. We needed a meaner starter, and I can't see a mean Turtwig, sorry... And I'm no fan of contests. I HATE pink, and they make you wear a pink dress in the game.. And the contests are so damn hard!

CONTEST- Does anyone know the significance between Ivor Mion's name? Both the first name (HINT: Ivor is not his full name) and his last name have a significance (HINT 2: Think about the gameverse rival.) Whoever guesses why In chose it gets a slight cameo in the next chapter. Just post your answer in a review and the title of the story who's reviews you check the most. If you win, I'll post it there.

EB678: Flames and flamers will be eaten alive by the Demon Eevees, so don't try it. We're always watching...

Demon Eevee Thirteen: behind you BOO!

EB678: And that's a wrap!

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW it!


	2. Chapter 2: A Poketch and a New Teammate

Disclaimer, By the Demon Eevees, Continued:

Demon Eevee Seven: Mistress does not own Pokemon....

Demon Eevees Eight and Thirteen: WE GET IT! You said this last chapter!

Demon Eevee Seventeen: Still, she owns us...

Demon Eevee Twelve: We're not Pokemon!

Demon Eevee Nineteen: In the loosest sense of the world, we are.

Demon Eevee Twelve: *begins fighting with Nineteen*

EB678: SILENCE!

All Demon Eevees: *silent*

EB678: Anyway, one thing to clear up. This story is not only romance/adventure genre. In later chapters, it really becomes something like angst/romance/hurt/comfort/adventure/friendship. I have the whole story planned out already. Go figure. On with the story!

* * *

**Onyx: Defying Destiny**

Chapter 2: A Poketch and a New Teammate

"Yuki, use Scratch!" The fire pokemon attacked the Bidoof vigorously, scoring several hits. It fainted, disappearing into the grass.

Onyx hugged the Chimchar. "You did great, Yuki! You're already level seven!" Onyx and her Chimchar had been traveling to the next city, battling several wild pokemon along the way, giving Yuki lots of battle experience. They could hear the city ahead, but they soon stopped to have lunch. Onyx had a sandwich she had earlier packed, while the Chimchar enjoyed an apple from her bag. It was very peaceful until suddenly...

"Excuse me!"

"Kyaaa!" Onyx leapt up, dropping her lunch, while the Chimchar took up a battle position facing the green-haired man.

"It's okay, it's okay!" he said, his red cap askew.

"Sorry, just startled...Who are you?" Onyx said, facing the man.

"I'm a Pokemon Ranger, I'm just checking on the wild pokemon to make sure that nothing's wrong." he said, straightening his cap. "That Chimchar's yours, right?"

"Yeah." Onyx said, picking up Yuki. "Why?"

"It looks very happy. How long have you had it?"

"I just met Yuki yesterday, actually." Onyx said, gesturing to the Chimchar.

"You're just the kind of person I need to help me, then!" he said excitedly. "Here-could you take care of this for me?'" he asked, handing her a pokeball.

"Sure, but what is it?" Onyx said, turning the pokeball over.

"See, I take care of abandoned or abused pokemon." he said. "Most of them perk up and I train them myself, but this one... Well, I got this one a while ago, but I don't have enough room in my party to take care of him. Could you raise him? He reminds me of my first pokemon, and I want him to have a place where he'll be loved a lot." the ranger said.

"Okay, I guess. I'll take good care of him." Onyx said.

"By the look of your Chimchar, this one will be very happy. Thanks!" The ranger turned and walked off, heading back into the trees.

Onyx sat down, fingering the pokeball. "That was kinda weird...I wonder what this pokemon is?" she asked Yuki.

"Only one way to find out, then..." She tossed the pokeball. A small figure appeared from it. Onyx pulled out her pokedex and scanned the small pokemon.

{**Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon.} **A small picture of a humanoid pokemon with green hair appeared, while the real version stood nearby. Yuki ran up to it. "Ral!" It scrambled away. The Chimchar followed, puzzled.

"It's scared... Yuki, come here!" Onyx said as quietly as possible. The Chimchar walked away from the cowering pokemon. Onyx neared it, quietly so as not to scare it. _The ranger said it was a boy, right? _"Here, little guy. We won't hurt you."

The Ralts used its weak psychic powers to sense the emotion of the girl in front of him. **She doesn't seem too scary, maybe she's even nice. **He used his power to speak into her mind. **Who're you? **

Though surprised at first, Onyx said, "I'm Onyx, and this Chimchar is Yuki. A ranger gave you to me. Do you have a name?" The Ralts shook his head. "Would you like me to give you one?" Onyx asked the small psychic pokemon. He thought for a while, and he scanned her emotions again. **She seems awfully nice, not like the girl who abandoned me. **He nodded. "What about...Rei?" The Ralts thought it over again, nodded, and smiled softly. Onyx neared the small Ralts, who seemed nervous. She lifted her hand to pat it on the head, and the Ralts shuddered. "It's okay..." she said. "I'm not going to hit you or anything. I won't hurt you." The small psychic tried to relax. **My last trainer abandoned me. You won't do that ever, right? **He seemed nervous. Onyx smiled. "I never abandon my pokemon, no matter what they do, Rei." The Ralts felt a strange feeling through his link to her mind. It made him feel peaceful and happy, happier than he had ever been. He ran to her, and she picked him up. The Chimchar leapt to her shoulder, and they both smiled.

* * *

Onyx carried Rei in her arms, while Yuki ran alongside her. He had fought some of the wild pokemon with Yuki, and had now learned his first offensive attack, Confusion. They could hear the nearest city ahead. They passed a sign. **{Jubilife City Ahead} **

"Jubilife City, huh? Sounds interesting- and friendly." Rei smiled, and Yuki laughed and leapt to Onyx's shoulder. They climbed a small staircase, and entered the city.

"Wow...It's really big...Reminds me of Sunyshore." They walked through the main road, and a man in a suit approached them. He studied her pokemon.

"You call yourself a Pokemon, Trainer, and yet you have no Poketch!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Onyx was puzzled.

"Bring me three Coupons, and I'll give you a Poketch!" Onyx didn't move, sli9ghtly shocked and unnerved. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Onyx took off running, holding Rei and being followed by Yuki.

* * *

The trio headed toward Route 203, both pokemon stronger after battling a trainer in the Jubilife TV Station. She turned her new poketch on, checking the time. "We spent a lot of time in Jubilife.. We're not going to get far before nightfall..." They continued walking until they heard a familiar voice. "NOHARA!"

Onyx turned to see Ivor behind her, two pokeballs in hand. "Pokemon Battle, two pokemon each! Or are you too scared?"

"Fine, I'll take your challenge." She turned fully around after returning Rei and Yuki to their pokeballs.

Ivor threw his first pokeball. "Go, Starly!" The small bird pokemon appeared, its feathers ruffled. "STARRRRLLY!" The small flying type took a battle stance.

"Yuki, fight time!" The Chimchar emerged from its pokeball. Upon seeing Ivor, her eyes narrowed. "Char!"

"Ember, Yuki!" The fire type emitted a small fireball from its mouth, which hit one of the Starly's wings, lighting it.

"Starly, hit that monkey with a Tackle!" The Starly was busy doing the "stop, drop, and roll" technique to put out its wing, but eventually charged the Chimchar, slowed down because of its burn.

"Yuki, leap and Scratch from above!" The Chimchar obeyed, leaping over the Starly's head and attacking from behind.

"Starly use-" The Starly collapsed, its burn and the combined attacks knocking it out. "Fine, useless." he said as he returned it to its pokeball. He threw his second pokeball. "Piplup! Take that Chimchar down with a Bubble!" The penguin pokemon emerged, sending a stream of bubbles toward the Chimchar, hitting it head on and taking a good portion of health.

The Chimchar slid back, its fur wet from the Piplups attack. "Yuki, try an Ember attack!" The Chimchar's ability Blaze powered up the fire attack, taking a suitable amount of the Piplups health, but not enough.

Ivor smirked. "Piplup, knock that fire type out with a Bubble!" The water attack hit the Chimchar straight on, knocking it out.

"Yuki!" Onyx ran to the Chimchar, picking it up. She returned it to its pokeball. "You did good out there, girl. Have a nice long rest." She stood, seizing her last pokeball.

"What's wrong, Nohara? Don't even have another Pokemon?" Ivor and his Piplup smirked simultaneously.

"You're wrong about that." Onyx lifted her pokeball to throw. _You're my last chance, Rei... _She threw it. "Rei, fight time!" The Ralts emerged, landing on the ground neatly. The Ralts seemed surprised. **Who's this? **Onyx thought back. **My rival. His Piplup knocked Yuki out. If we can beat it, we can win this battle. Can you help me? **The Ralts smiled. **With pleasure. **

Ivor yanked out his pokedex, scanning the small psychic. "A Ralts? Don't know what the hell that is. Whatever it is, Piplup, hit it with a Pound!" The Piplup complied to its trainer, aiming a heavy attack at the small psychic.

Hurriedly, Onyx shouted to Rei. "Hit it with Confusion before it gets you, Rei!" The Ralts sent a mind-numbing aura wave out, hitting the penguin pokemon and slowing it enough for the Ralts to dodge.

"Piplup, hit it with a Bubble!" Thanks to Torrent, the Piplups attack was brutal, hitting the Ralts and keeping it from moving away. It was thrown aside, slowed to nearly not moving.

"Rei, Growl!" The small Ralts, nearly too weak to attack, growled cutely, and the Piplup, surprised, had its attack lowered slightly.

"Shake it off, Piplup, and hit that psychic type with one more Bubble!" The Piplup took aim at the fallen Ralts, smirking.

* * *

Rei thought hard, trying to move out of the way and failing. _I can't move.. I'm going to lose! _It shook its head weakly, grabbing something small and sharp that he had found in Onyx's bag. _I can't give up. I have to win this one...for ONYX! _Red eyes flashed as the Ralts summoned up all of his anger, anger toward his first owner, anger toward this boy for trying to defeat his mistress, anger toward the Piplup for only caring for power... He leapt into the air with a speed beyond him...And he attacked!

* * *

"PIP!!!" A wave of psychic energy blasted the Piplup off its feet, causing it to fly backward, hitting a tree and fainting.

Rei stood shakily, holding the Quick Claw in one hand. Onyx ran toward him, the Chimchar, now partially recovered, followed her. Onyx lifted the Ralts and hugged him tightly. "You're amazing, Rei... Thanks for helping me to win this one."

Ivor returned the fallen Piplup, turned, and walked away, heading back to Jubilife City.

* * *

Under the stars that night, the three lay on Onyx's sleeping bag, watching a quarter moon. Rei yawned, and they soon fell asleep, smiling, ready for whatever might happen tomorrow. They had only just begin their adventure, after all.

* * *

EB678: YEAH! Second chappie's up! I'm so glad I've gotten this far!

ANNOUNCEMENTS:

As no one had answered with the meaning of Ivor's name yet *makes evil squinty eyes at readers* there was no cameo in this chapter. Be warned: If you don't answer before Chapter 5, the contest will end!

It's a long way off, but there will be ROMANCE in this story! He IS a real game character, and I'm only giving you one hint about him: "Gym Leader" I won't give you any more hints, as the answer is not what it seems.

Oh, speaking of characters, the "green-haired Ranger" who gives Onyx Rei, is a game character, but he is NOT a Sinnoh character! You'll only get it if you played some of the third generation games!

Rei (The Ralts) has a backstory! Eventually I'll write it down!

TEAM INFORMATION:

Trainer: Onyx Nohara

Badges: Zero

Items (Known): Quick Claw, Poketch, Pokedex

Team:

"Yuki": Chimchar, female, lvl 9, Bold

"Rei": Ralts, male, lvl 10, Timid

EB678: Thanks to ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous for being my first reviewer, and....That's a wrap!

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW it!


End file.
